


One Match Can Make An Explosion

by flickawhip



Series: Gay Great Paxford [1]
Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I apparently turned Great Paxford pretty gay... whoops. </p><p>AU. </p><p>Next Gen fic. Follows on from 'Home Fires Keep Burning'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awkward Truths

“What the hell do you mean she’s moving in?!”

“I love her…. Okay. I can’t help it.”

Sarah is fierce-spoken, her eyes meeting Frances’ even as she lets her hand slip into Kaye’s gripping tightly. Kaye glances at her, then squeezes her hand gently. 

“Are you judging them? Really mother? After Steph…”

“No. No… I’m not… judging… I’m just… surprised.”

Frances knows that Lorraine is right, although she slightly hates that she is. Great Paxford used to have so many men, so many families. Now it seems to be full of girls and women, and not much else. Lorraine, thankfully, is content to stay at home, or go to meetings, with her mother, but she can’t help wondering how long that will last.


	2. Sisterly Advice Needed

“Erica… I…”

Miriam is silent for a while before she speaks again. 

“I’m glad you and Laura stood up for Megan but…”

“Laura adores Phyllis… Lily…”

Erica sighs then adds. 

“I don’t see how we can stop them…”

“We can’t.”

Miriam speaks softly enough, although, with Bryn gone and Will long dead, she has been wondering how she’ll cope without her children in the house. Erica, it seems, is feeling the same. 

“Why don’t we let them have the surgery to themselves… you could move in here?”

“You’d do that? For…”

“Yes…”

Miriam smiles, then speaks teasingly. 

“At least you’d be well fed.”


	3. Village Meeting

By the time Frances calls the next meeting Laura and Lily have moved in, Kaye and Sarah have settled well together and Megan, as she always has been, is at Steph’s side. There is a difference in Steph now, she is calmer, happier, more content. Teresa too, free of Nick, has settled with the woman she always had loved, Annie. 

Lorraine, Frances, Miriam and Erica it seems are the only ones left unattached, although there had been talk of David attempting to ask out Lorraine in his usual, slightly stifled and shy, way. It had not worked… yet. 

The talk of work turned to talk of family, and of hope, of the future. Many people had lost family, some more than others. As time passed it was clear what was going to happen, the women of the WI had become family, and they would stay family, but other members of the family may yet join. 

Frances had left the meeting alone, leaving Lorraine to arrange meals for herself, no longer too worried about trusting her child with the cooking, although she had missed Claire at first. By the time she was at home, she was sure she would be the last left alone, Lorraine would, presumably, find herself someone, Miriam and Erica had formed a close friendship, neither seeming to mind living in the same house, almost as if they had been married. 

Alone, her thoughts turned at last to Alison, her friend, who she still sorely missed. Alison was still too afraid to come to her home, and Frances had been reluctant to push her, now though, she knew she had to at least bring a friend home, if only so she wouldn’t miss the staff and her child so dreadfully.


End file.
